


Someone's In The Wolf

by mistakenme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, tw; self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakenme/pseuds/mistakenme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek abandons him Isaac had nowhere to go, no one, but Scott. And now that they're alone, will Isaac finally face the feelings he's been trying to ignore all this time? Carry on from episode 04 Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's In The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes the title is a queens of the stone age song, i had no idea what to call it.)
> 
> Carry on from the end of episode 04 season 3 that i wrote the other night real quick. I know its really angsty and the end kind of ran away from me. tw; self harm but its only a minor part of the story. forgive my grammatical mistakes! loven the Scicaac feels! Hope you enjoy!

The wind rolled across the hills, through the trees and fought for its place alongside the rail as it fell in tidal waves. There was nothing in front of him, only an wide set web of trees mapping across the bare terrain. Isaac ran with his eyes shut, his sense other senses filling in where need be as he stormed through the pounding rain. Behind closed eyes flash back after flash back rippled through his thought patterns as the sobs shook through his chest. 

This was not how it was meant to be, brothers don’t turn on one another, pack might not be blood but pack is family. And that’s what hurt the most, because from one family to another; Isaac was still a disappointment and a mistake. 

As he broke through the forest opening and out into the industrial area of beacon hills his eyes tore open as a howl of a scream ripped itself out of his chest. His thin cotton excuse of a t-shirt was soaked through to the skin and his jeans only slowed him down now. but that’s what he needed, he needed to slow down. How could Derek do that, how could he just toss out pack? Isaac collapsed against the side of a warehouse, slipping between two industrial sized garbage bins. He curled in on top of himself, pulling his knees into his chest, hands against either side of his skull. The flash backs didn’t stop coming, even with his eyes wide open, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Mistake. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Unwanted. Mistake. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Unwanted. Mistake. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Unwanted. 

Do we have to take this downstairs? 

“No!” the scream tore up Isaacs vocal cords and out into the night as the image of his father and the icebox in the basement flashed across his vision. Isaacs arms swung around him, pushing against the metal garbage cases around him, scattering plastic across the alley way as he scrambled to his feet again. He could feel the change coming, like waves of electricity burning through his veins. He didn’t fight it fully, letting the change come across him in doses. His claws broke through the flesh on his forearms, tearing upwards towards his biceps. He knew in a matter of seconds the healing process would begin and there would be no trace of thing Isaac relied on when he was younger. It had been a long time since he had brought himself this kind of relief but his claws dug through the flesh that made up his arms he could no longer hear the words of his father, or his personal demons. 

When he could no longer feel the sting of the rain on open flesh, Isaac exhaled. Slowly his mind found a normal thought pattern and he realized he needed to get out of the rain. The thought of Stiles rendered in his mind first, Derek always complained about the kid, but there was no way he could show up at Stiles and feel comfortable explaining a pack related issue to a full blood human. So without an idea of where to go, he began to walk. 

Scott leant forward his desk staring into Allison’s Facebook wall. He hated to admit it but this was becoming a regular thing. It wasn’t that he was stalking her per say, more taking an unhealthy interest in what she was doing, well who she was talking too. When the sound of knuckles against his bedroom door broke through the silence but not through his attention as he continued through the photo album named ‘Summer’. He called back over his shoulder, letting his mother know it was alright to come in as he finished reading a comment from someone douche bag named Brad. When he looked back over his shoulder, half expecting his mother to be standing there hand on hip, holding a pile of clean laundry his words caught in his throat. Isaac stood shoulders drooped, t shirt soaked to the bone, hair damp. His eyes glassy met Scott’s fiercely. Scott couldn’t hide the shock on his face, not only was it pretty late for even Stiles to visit but Isaac was Derek’s after hour chew toy. Or at least that was the joke. But something in Isaacs stare told Scott now wasn’t the time to joke.   
“I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?” 

Scott was on his feet in a second, ushering Isaac into his room to keep his mother from really coming in and checking on him. He could hear her steady heart beat somewhere in her room so he knew she would be coming up anytime soon to say goodbye on her way out to work. Isaac tensed as Scott came closer, instinctively he prayed that Scott would over look this but Scott wasn’t that kind of guy. Scott would know, hell he already knew, and he stared up at Isaac as they stood inches between them, one eyebrow raised, his lopsided smile vanishing from his lips.  
“Isaac?” Scott rested his hand on Isaacs damp shoulder, he was not only soaked but he was frozen. Isaac let his muscles relax, his body dropping slightly but he continued to tremble.   
“Isaac what is it? what’s happened.” Scott gripped Isaac by the shoulders and fought the urge to shake him into reality. But that wasn’t Scott’s style, and he knew whatever had happened had taken the warmth from inside of Isaac.   
“Derek, uh, Derek kicked me out…” saying it aloud, even Isaac could admit it sounded ridiculous. Why would that be an issue? Why would Scott care? How could that have such an impact? But it had hit Isaac low in the gut as the words tumbled out of his mouth. And Scott didn’t even need to know the reasoning, didn’t need an explanation. Scott moved forward with caution, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s shoulders. After the truth about Isaac’s past came tumbling out last year after the death of his father, Scott knew the one thing Isaac needed most was the reassurance he was wanted. And for some godforsaken reason Derek had decided to throw away all the progress the pack had made towards showing Isaac the truth, that he was wanted. Scott knew Derek could be an complete jack ass, but when it came to Isaac, everyone stepped lightly; even Derek. Scott pulled Isaac against him in the only way Scott knew how to comfort. Isaac almost completely broke down, his body going limp in Scott’s grip and his chest began to burn with the ache of the sadness that gripped him. No one ever held or touched Isaac with compassion, or care; no it had always been in the way of destruction, of anger. Scott’s warmth encompassed Isaac as his own dripping wet t-shirt soaked through Scott’s own shirt.  
“Hey it’s alright Isaac. Derek’s can be an ass, well no he’s always an ass but...” Scott tried to lighten the mood but Isaac couldn’t hold it anymore, and a sob rippled through his chest, shaking his entire form. 

Scott didn’t dare let go, he only held on tighter, his hand coming up to against Isaac’s damp hair. his fingers twisted knotting in Isaacs wet curls. He hated being shorter than Isaac, and in moments like this it wasn’t a big deal as his head nuzzled into the curve of Isaacs neck.   
“Isaac, hey, calm down, you can crash here tonight.” Scott stroked Isaacs back in circles. If Scott could do anything, he could get Isaac some dry warm clothes. Scott fought the idea of stepping out of the embrace, letting Isaac go but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Isaac fought within himself to pull it together, he hated it when people saw him like this, especially Scott. Scott was everything Isaac wasn’t, he was strong, he was warm, he was loved. Scott was also everything Isaac wanted. And it might have been the events of the past couple of days or the fact he was in his arms but it was as though Scott always knew the right thing to do. He was always one step ahead of Isaac but in a way he wanted to share with Isaac. Scott was the true meaning of Pack, with his aloof expression and lopsided smile. Even in the effortless way he held Isaac, Scott was doing the right thing over and over again. Isaac pulled himself together, stepping back from Scott’s embrace.   
“I just don’t know what I did wrong.” Isaac laughed nervously.   
Scott shook his head, squeezing Isaacs’s bicep.   
“You did nothing wrong, Derek’s just being an idiot. Now wait here, I’m gonna go find you something dry to wear.” Scott’s lips pulled up at the corner as he slipped his door open again, and disappeared down the hall. 

Isaac stood completely still for a moment, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. And then it dawned on him, he was alone in Scott’s room, his personal space reserved for a handful of people outside of Allison and Stiles. When he thought of Allison the ball in his throat swelled. He had been fighting the idea of whatever he wanted from Scott for weeks now, but Allison stood between the truth and what Isaac told himself like a brick wall. Scott loved Allison, everyone in the pack knew that, heck they had all almost died because of that, and even if Isaac could find a way to understand what he was feeling for Scott there was nothing he could do because Scott belonged to Allison, even if she didn’t want him.   
“And I belong to Derek even if he doesn’t want me.” Isaac muttered to himself.   
But that was wrong, Derek was Isaacs’s alpha, Scott was not bound to Allison by pack, he was bound to her by love. And Isaac knew he couldn’t do anything about that. But in Scott’s empty room, his unmade bed and pale lamp light, Isaac could pretend. 

Scott didn’t bother knocking on his mother’s door, he popped his head around the door before calling out to her.   
“Mom can I ask you a favour?”   
“Scott honey, I’m running late, so it better be important?”   
Melissa battled the hair tie in her hand as she effortlessly pulled her hair up onto the crown of her head as she held her hospital idea in between her lips.   
“Isaac needs a place to stay for a while, and I said it was cool for him to stay here.” Scott smiled crookedly.   
Melissa removed her ID from her lips and placed it around her neck.   
“Isaac Lahey?”  
“Yeah”  
“I didn’t sign up to be pack mom yah know Scott, I didn’t even sign up to be the mom of one werewolf!” Melissa raised her eyebrows at Scott, but he knew she couldn’t say no.   
“Thanks mom, don’t work too hard tonight.” Scott grinned at his mother then stepped back out into the hall before she could say anything more on the matter. 

Scott rummaged through the clean washing basket for a t-shirt and pair of boxers, he could throw Isaacs jeans in the drier over night for the morning if need be. He knew he should take the rest of his laundry with him, to stay on his mom’s good side but Isaac was his priority for the time being. 

Isaac was perched on the edge of his bed when Scott returned, shutting the door behind him.   
“Straight out of the laundry.” Scott grinned tossing the t-shirt and boxers at Isaac. Isaac didn’t move first, he just continued to blankly stare at nothing, his hands gripping the mattress tightly. Scott watched him for a moment, wishing there was something he could say to make Isaac see that none of this was his fault. Scott couldn’t deny he knew the real reason why the silence was heavier than it had been ten minutes ago, Scott felt what Isaac could feel. And hell it confused him to no end, Scott didn’t swing for the same team Danny was on, he loved Allison, or so he told himself. And then there was Isaac, literally there was Isaac, sitting on his bed. But it was as though there was something between them, a thin glass that neither of them was willing to break just yet.   
“Hey man how long have we been sharing the same locker room? Chuck us your wet jeans and I’ll throw them in the drier when I throw my own shirt in.”   
Isaac didn’t move, although he heard Scott. He just couldn’t, he couldn’t face the idea of being in Scott’s clothing, alone with Scott, in Scott’s room. It was all too much for the young wolf. Isaac listened to Melissa’s footsteps as she headed down stairs towards the door, he wanted so desperately to be loved the way Scott was loved by his mother but there is nothing close to the way a mother loves her son. 

Scott couldn’t bear to watch Isaacs pain any longer. He sauntered to stand in front of Isaac, pulling him to his feet to stand opposite each other yet again. Isaacs ivory skin ice cold and Scott’s stomach knotted as his fingertips grasped the hem of Isaac’s white t-shirt. Isaac’s head tilted softly to the side, his chest tightening as Scott proceeded to undress him, tugging his shirt up over his head. Isaac would have felt foolish if it had been anyone else, but no he wanted Scott to do this, and maybe he was taking advantage of Scott’s brotherly nature but for some reason he didn’t give it a second thought. Isaac wasn’t timid, and he knew he had only one chance. Scott tossed Isaacs wet shirt across the room, where it hit wall with a smack before sliding down to the floor. Isaac’s fingertips were like ice as they pressed against Scott’s hipbones, curling under his shirt and tugging upwards. Scott obeyed, raising his arms, allowing Isaac to discard of his shirt in the same direction Scott had tossed his shirt. Isaac’s eyes met Scott’s as he closed the space between them, his hands resting on Scott’s hips again. Isaac didn’t get nervous, he wasn’t really sure he felt anything but anger now days but right now, in this moment, Isaac had never felt so nervous. Scott could tell Isaac needed this, and he couldn’t lie to himself, Scott wanted this. His hand settled on the curve of Isaacs’s neck, pulling him closer, not once breaking the stare they shared.   
“You should really try to control that heart rate of yours.” Scott teased, his lips barely an inch from Isaacs.   
Isaac failed to control the blood rushing to his cheeks. Only now did he realize he didn’t have the advantage, Scott was also a wolf, and there were no secrets between the two when Scott could practically hear Isaac’s nerves. Isaac tilted his head to one side, his lips tugging up at the corner as he pulled Scott against him, their lips meeting in the middle. 

It was fire and ice all at once, as Isaac’s lips moulded into the space between Scott’s. Scott’s body was almost too warm against Isaacs own frozen form. Scott’s hands moved, one slipping down to grip Isaacs hip, the other knotting itself in Isaacs hair for the second time that night. Only this time he with force, pulling Isaac closer. Isaac stepped back, dragging Scott on top of himself as he fell back onto the mattress. Scott’s jaw loosened, his lips separating. Isaac’s tongue rolled along Scott’s bottom lip, before his teeth grazed his bottom lip. 

Both of the young wolves were too absorbed in the moment to even notice the heavy footsteps tracking towards the door. Stiles had let himself in, like any other night he visited, sure maybe he had left it a little late tonight but Scott wouldn’t mind, Scott never minded. Now days Melissa didn’t even mind. Sooner or later everyone realizes it’s better not to fight the ways of Stiles.   
“Scott, your mom left you some killer meatlo…” Stiles barged through Scott’s bedroom door, a plate of meatloaf in hand, “Holy Crap!” the plate fell from Stiles hand, shattering as it hit the floor. Scott sat up, straddling Isaac to stare back at his friend, grin plastered across his face. Stiles stepped back and shut the door as quickly as he had entered. And through the door he yelled, his own smile plastered across his face.  
“Don’t think we aren’t going to talk about this Scott! You werewolves are bloody Animals.”


End file.
